Oh, The Joys of Being a Sister
by KittyCarley
Summary: Being Tamaki Suoh's sister isn't easy. With my mother and his father marrying, we became a family. And when I stepped foot into that Host Club, I became apart of another family. Ayame Suoh just joined Ouran Academy after her mother married Yuzuru Suoh, making Tamaki her older brother. She sets foot in the Host Club and is absorbed in their craziness. Oh The Joys of Being a Sister
1. Chapter 1

I tried to find my way around this huge school with all these useless hallways. Where I come from, each grade had one hallway, and then we had a separate hallway for the special classes, like art and gym. We only had one library, not 4!

As I came across yet another library, all of which has been overstuffed and loud, I huffed to myself and went off to find my brother. Well, _step_-brother I guess you could say. He told me something about an abandoned third music room.

By the way, my name is Ayame Saito, now Suoh, if you will. My mother married Yuzuru Suoh, and now has the title of one of the most powerful men in Japan. And just to let you people know, she didn't marry him for money, she married him because of love. My mother would never do such a thing as taking advantage of people's wealthy status.

So now I'm looking for my big brother, Tamaki Suoh. He isn't that older than me, he is only older than me by one year, but he asked me to call him that, and every time I don't, he gets all depressed and moody. And that is annoying.

After a lot of wandering, I came across a Music Room #3. Remembering that this is the room he was talking about, I pulled open the doors, and was blinded by a light. Rose petals seemed to fall from out of nowhere, and fell into my eyes and hair. When the light died down, and I had picked the last petal from my hair, I heard, "Welcome"

I looked up to see 6 boys and 1 girl, crossdressing as a boy. _I wonder why _I thought.

I spotted the person I was looking for, and started to say something, when I was cut off by two similar looking boys.

"Hello, my princess, what brings you to the Host Club?" The one on the right asked.

"I am looking for Tamaki Suoh, is he in this club?" I asked.

"Boss? Yeah, he's the President." They both said at the same .

They grabbed my arms and "escorted" (more like dragged) me their leader, who was surrounded by a bunch of girls sitting on couches.

"Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" One of many girls asked.

"What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course." He said, with passion so strong it was easy to tell it was fake.

"Boss? We have a visitor for you." The one on the left said. I still didn't know their names.

"Huh? Oh, my darling sister Ayame! What a surprise it is to see you here!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Not really, you told me to meet you here at the end of the day." I replied shyly. I was never good around people.

The twins and Tamaki's guests looked really confused. One girl even glared at me. I have no idea why.

"Ayame Suoh. Mother Akito Saito, married to Yuzuru Suoh. Blood type AB- Excels in track." Kyoya states, closing his book.

I look over at him and smile, happy for finally seeing a familiar, non-idiotic face. "Hello Kyoya, have you had a wonderful day?" I asked. In all honesty, he didn't scare me. He is actually very lovable and caring if you are good friends with him, and having my brother being an idiot, Kyoya and I are pretty good friends.

"Why yes, Ayame, thank you for asking. And youself?" He asked.

"Good, thanks." I replied. He simply nodded before getting back to work. I looked back to my brother and saw the twins with a smile on their faces. Tamaki, noticing this too, jumped up to hug me and "keep me away from those pedophiles" as he said.

"Tamaki, have you forgotten about me?" A snotty voice said. Tamaki turned around.

"Oh no, Princess Ayanokoji, I was just greeting my little sister, is all. You now have my full atention." He said, pulling me down to sit next to him. He draped his arm around my shoulders, giving me something to lean on, knowing I'm not good with people. This motion making a lot of the girls coo and aww at "how cute I was". While Tamaki continued with his hosting, I took in my surroundings, finally getting a good view of just how elaborate the room is. Fancy couched seating fancy girls with fancy dresses eating fancy food and sipping fancy tea from fancy teacups. Everything here is so fancy. Suddenly the doors open, and I look over to find the crossdresser carrying in bags of something that looks like coffee.

"Tamaki?" I asked, looking up at my brother.

"Yes, little sister?" He replied, making girls blush.

"Who just walked in?" I asked innocently. I decided to play up my "role" as "little sister", so Tamaki can play the "big brother" card and hopefully please his guests.

"Oh, that's Haruhi Fujioka, he is our newest member. He is the Host Club's dog and he runs the arrands for us. Isn't that just so nice of him, Ayame?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied. Haruhi walked over toward the kitchen, only to be stopped by Tamaki.

"Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" He asked.

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked, taking a box of the instant coffee out of the bag. I knew what this was and how to prepare it because of my 14 years of being a "commoner".

"Just what it looks like. Its coffee." Haruhi said. I knew where this conversation was going, so I just tuned it out.

"No, I'll keep it. I'm gonna give it a try. I will drink this coffee! All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee!" Tamaki said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I sigh, getting up to help Haruhi. I walk into the kitchen and get some teacups and a teapot. I go over and give them to Haruhi, who in turn looks at me with surprise. "Thank you..." She trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Ayame Suoh. And your welcome. Now go make some coffee before Tamaki blows up from giddiness."I said playfully. She smiled at me before making her way over. I saw Ayanokoji mutter something as Haruhi walked by. I hope Ayanokoji doesn't do anything drastic because Tamaki is spending more time with Haruhi. I can see that she is not a force to be messed with.

Tamaki called me over. "Ayame! Come try this stuff, it tastes great!"

"Tamaki, I thought I already told you, I used to be a commoner once too." I said just above a whisper.

"Oh, yes! Haruhi and you will really get along great then!" Tamaki said cheerfully. Well, when is he not cheerful?  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
**A/N: I hope you guys like it! And if you have any ideas, comments, pairings, anything, please tell me! I would love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the whole instant coffee thing, I just followed Haruhi around. My brother can get annoying. Haruhi seemed nice enough, with her being a girl and having to put up with this club. And I feel like I can really connect with her, because I was once a commoner too. I know that sounds sappy, but I really do.

Soon, a really tall boy and a small boy walked in through the door.

"Sorry, we're running late." The small boy said, yawning cutely.

"Hello Honey, hey Mori!" A guest said as the two joined the table.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." And with that comment from the baby-like boy, the girls went all fangirly.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi asked. I looked up at Kyoya. "Is he?" I asked in my small voice. I really wish my voice was bigger, but when I try to talk louder, it always comes out really small. Apparently, according to Tamaki, it makes me even cuter than I already am, but I don't like it.

"Honey-Senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." Kyoya answered. He then briefly smirk/smiled at me before he went back to his work. He is always "working" in his black book, I wonder what is really in there. I mean, he can't just have the clubs funds and profits and students profiles in there, can he? If so, I wonder why he is so attached to it. Oh well, another thing to find out another day.

Then Honey-Senpai ran up to us.  
"Haru-chan! Aya-Chan! Do you wanna have some cake with me?" He asked, spinning Haruhi and I around.

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Haruhi stated, still dizzy. Honey looked at me.

"Sorry Honey-Senpai, but I'm not in the mood for cake now, mabye later, K?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Honey looked at me before offering to let me hold his bunny.

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" He asked.

"Well, he is really cute, so sure! I love bunnies!" I said. He smiled at me and held out Usa-chan. I took him and hugged him before cradling him to my stomach.

"Make sure to take good care of him, K?" Honey asked. I nodded my head, still looking at the bunny.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here." Kyoya said, making me jump at his sudden appearance. "He is the King. His request rate is 70%." He finished. What is this world coming to? I thought.

"What is this world coming to?" Haruhi asked.

"You read my mind." I said. Haruhi laughed.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" Kyoya added, his glare on his glasses becoming intense. I shivered. Sometimes he can get scary.

After that conversation I walked off, knowing that it all would just go downhill from here.

After Haruhi came out of the changing rooms, I came up to her and smiled. "You do realize that they will figure out eventually, and that Kyoya knew all along." I stated.

She looked at me shocked, like she couldn't believe I figured out so quickly. "I figured that Kyoya knew, I mean, he knows everything about everyone. How did you know I was a girl?"

"I observe, and my niece in America is a crossdresser, so I know one when I see one." I said.

"Oh, okay." Haruhi sighed. "And I don't care if I'm seen as a boy or a girl, I just don't think titles like that matter."

Then Tamaki came rushing up to her, admiring her new look.  
"Cute! Your as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" He exclaimed.

"Haru-chan! You look so cute!" Honey said as he jumped on her. I still can't believe they don't know yet. I mean, the twins and Kyoya know, and I'm suspicious about Mori-Senpai, but I'm still surprised that Tamaki hasn't noticed.

I went to sit on the couch, listening to music and sketching in my sketch pad. Yeah, I draw, but not professionally. I usually just stick to people and fashion. Right now I'm sketching a new idea for a dress that I had earlier. It's floor length, with flowers going up the left side, and around the neck to create the halter top. It has a corset back, with sparkles all around it.

I was so lost in my drawings that I didn't notice Tamaki and the twins coming up behind me. "Whatcha doing?" They asked.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned to them.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked. I get a little mean when I'm scared. It's just in my nature.

Tamaki took my sketch pad out of my hands. He and the twins looked at it in awe. "Hey, Ayame, when did you learn to draw?" Kaoru asked.

"I never really _learned_ per say, I taught myself. I've been drawing since I was 9." I replied. As I said this, they flipped through my other drawings.

They looked at me like I suddenly had two heads. It was really creepy. I think it was suppossed to be their idea face, but it came out more like a constipated, confused face. They ran over to Kyoya with my pad. It looked as though they were discussing a very important matter, but I believe its just some silly thing that I shouldn't worry about.

I spoke to soon.

Tamaki was dragging Kyoya over to me at a very fast pace, I'm surprised that he go even go at that inhumane pace.

"Ayame, would you like to become the club's cosplay director?" Tamaki asked excitedly. I was shocked. Really? Do I really want to be in a club with my brother, a bunch of idiots, Kyoya, and a girl? I thought about it while looking at their anxious faces. Well, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki's anxious faces. Kyoya is as emotionless as ever. I knew my decision by now, but I wanted to wait to see if they would do anything drastic.

"Sure, I would love to."


End file.
